The Love of Friends
by ElenaDarren
Summary: It was scary, how she felt so safe in his arms, safer than she had felt in Jordan's. Tears threatened to fall, was she betraying him? Her dead boyfriend? She moved her head up to ask him when he leaned down and kissed her. UP FOR ADOPTION, INBOX ME PLEASE


_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go_

_Away_

The brunette groaned, miserably, as the new Taylor Swift song played through the hot sweaty room. Her best friend frowned and took her hand, "Come on," she said pulling the other girl with her onto the dance floor, "dance some, move your feet. You can't just stay there sulking all night."

The other girl reluctantly followed behind, "I didn't want to come, Lilly."

The girl, Lilly, didn't comment back and brought her to the middle of the big room full of their classmates. Couples were slow dancing to the song, eyes close and bodies pressed close together. "Stay here for a second," she said, letting go of her hand and quickly disappeared behind couples dancing.

The brunette stood awkwardly, looking around, she imagined Jordan there with her. Dancing and holding her in his arms, so she wrapped her own arms round herself and swayed to the music, closing her eyes. She didn't care how pathetic she looked, all she cared about was that she was content in her own little bubble. Imagining life before Jordan had died, what life would be like right now with him.

_I do remember_

_The swing in your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

"Sonny," she heard Lilly call out. Sonny opened her eyes to see Lilly and her cousin, Chad, standing there watching her. "Yes?" she replied.

Lilly gestured to the beautiful blonde haired boy, "You remember Chad, right? He was over at my house last Christmas?" She spoke slowly and as if she were saying this to a child. Sonny nodded slowly, then smiled lightly, "Yeah, I remember. Chad and I talked a bit."

Lilly nodded, "Well, you two dance some. Get to know each other better," she said too cheerily, and backed up as Chad moved forward toward Sonny. As Lilly left she mouthed a _Please_. She gave her friend a smile, telling her _Ok_. Lilly smiled back, turned and was gone.

"Hello, Sonny," said Chad, placing his hands on her waist, her arms went around his neck. "Hello, Chad."

They danced in silence for the end of the song.

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last_

As a another song started, this one upbeat, Chad gently danced them to the corner of the room_. _And they continued to dance in the same position, both not willing to move. She didn't know why, but she felt safe with him, she trusted him. She barely knew him, but she also knew him for a long time, not just since Christmas.

Chad came over to Lilly's house every occasion, every birthday one of her parents had_, _every holiday, _everything. _And had known Lilly 12 of her 17 years of life. And every time Chad came, they would escape from the rest of the family and friends for 30 minutes of sanity, it was their thing. That was until Sonny met Jordan four years ago, since then they barely talked, only quick five minute catch up's on how life's been. That said nothing.

"I'm sorry about Jordan," Chad whispered into her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat, partly because he brought up Jordan, and partly because chills went down her spine as his breath hit her neck.

"Yeah, me too," she choked out, a tear rolling down now. Chad pulled away and looked down at the crying girl, he wiped away the stray tear and hugged her tight against himself. She cried harder, Chad rocked them slowly and hummed an unfamiliar tune.

That was the last thing she remembered when she woke up.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please tell me in a review! This will be a two-maybe-three-shot. So tell me what you think now so I can make the other chapter, chapters, great! Was it bad? Good? What did I do good? What can I improve on? Please, please, please tell me!**

**Oh! And by the way, I changed my name. I used to be HorriblyAddicted, now I am obviously not :P**

**Thank you, my lovely readers. Until next update!**

**-BeautifullyPained  
**


End file.
